At A King's Demand
by Miishakasha
Summary: This takes place before Avengers, in Thor when Loki is taking command while Odin is asleep. You, the reader, are a mere servant in the Kingdom of Asgard, where Loki your new king, demands some attention.


**This is rated M people, for mature readers only!**  
Writer's note: This takes place during the Thor movie timeline when Thor is on Earth and Loki decides to go play king while daddy is in his little sleep coma... enjoy! :D this is also the first fic i have written in YEARS...so I'm sorry if it sucks at all .; I usually draw these sort of things, never write

You quickly hurry down the corridors of the castle, your servant's dress whispering behind you. "Of ALL the people he could summon," you ponder to yourself silently "Why me?" You have served the royal family of Asgard for many years, and very few of those times did Prince Loki ever deem it in his interest to spare you even a glance, so why did he pick you?

As you reach the doors to the throne room, you pause for a moment to catch your breathe, and your willpower.

Perhaps it is another one of "King" Loki's tricks, and you are just going to be the victim today. Just as you are about to push the doors open you hear a voice shout "Enter." and shudder. Not out of fear but...lust? You don't question it and enter. Once inside you hear the doors close behind you and you kneel where you stand, head bent. "You summoned me...my lord?" You can almost feel his satisfaction at that word as he says "Yes, come here."

When you are right in front of him he smiles ever so smugly and says one command "On your knees." You hesitate but for a second, than do his bidding. "What is your desire, my King?" You see him dogear a page from the book he is reading, to spare you a glance. "I desire you to _entertain_ me, and if you can I shall reward you. Tis a simple order, can you do it?"

Your brain shuts down as you realize just what he means by..._entertain_. You've been with a few men in your life, and have been told you are good in bed, but this is a royal. No, not merely a royal, this is a picky, does things on a whim, demi-god with a power trip complex. A demi-god who oozes swag and sexual appeal with just a mere smile. One you've secretly desired for a long time now. "Well?" he grates impatiently.

"Uh...uh I believe so, m-my lord. What would you have me do?" you finally manage to say, staring into those soul piercing green eyes of his. He says but one word unto you: "Undress." With a shaking hand you rise and obey, until you are in nothing but your under gown. This is where you hesitate. He scoffs at this "I gave you an order, servant, you will obey it." You suck in a breath, and draw up your courage, and slip out of the garment.

He sits there for a few moments, eyes roaming over you as if you were property up for sale. His gaze lingers at your breasts, and you feel your nipples begin to pucker. You stifle the urge to cover up yourself, and dare a glance at his pants, and are rewarded with a rather large bugled. A soft sigh escapes you and he laughs "Like what you see already? Tis merely a glimpse, hold your awe and wonder for a little more."

Slowly, he unzips his pants, and takes in hand the most perfect specimen of the male anatomy you have ever seen. From the broad tip to a heavy sac, you cannot help but stare. Never have you seen one this size and feel yourself growing hungry for it inside you, wondering what it would feel like thrusting deep inside you. "I see you are truly impressed. It is understandable after all, there are no men like. As perfect as I am." So smug, you think, and yet..._so right_.

"Now," he says beckoning you forward "Pleasure me, but use only your hand." You kneel before him, and stare for a moment at his sheer size.

You take your hand around his engorged shaft and begin to stroke it, feeling your body flush and react to this sight. Up, down, up down, tip to the base, you watch your hand move in perfect rhythm, taking your eyes off for a moment here and there to catch his reaction.

He keeps his eyes on the book though you can hear his breathing quicken and perhaps even catch a feint moan from his lips. Shifting his eyes away from the book, he looks straight into your and you see such lust dancing in them. "Faster." he commands, his voice several octaves lower.

You do as you are told, your breath hitching with each increased stroke, your body trembling for what you are holding, begging for it to be inside you.

You do this for several more minutes before you hear a loud groan, and feel his shaft pulse beneath your grip. It's over, you know it the moment you feel hot jets spray across your palm, never letting go of the head in your fist.

You dare a glance up at his face, and see it flushed slightly with a grin slowly working its way. "Again." he merely commands and you are shocked to feel that his is still hard. "This time, however, you may use that delicate little mouth of yours." he whispers to you, eyes half masted.

You merely nod, you body screaming for its own pent up release, and he knows it. Why not show him just how much he needs to "reward" you? Instead of continuing, you raise your palm to your mouth. He raises an eyebrow, annoyance and curiosity clear as day on his face. With his gaze upon you, you smile and slowly lick off his pleasure. He shudders but does not break eye contact as you continue to clean you hand every so slowly til every last drop is gone. When you are done, you give him a coy smile and wrap your hand once more round his large shaft. "Yes, my lord." you say throatily, barely able to recognize your own voice.

Bending down you take him into your mouth, and cannot help but moan at his taste. You feel the soft velvet skin against the hardness beneath as you take him in and out of your mouth, working the rest of his shaft in your palm. Slowly, you draw him him out and circle the tip gently with your tongue. You hear a hand clench the throne's arm rest, the leather he wears creaks, and you try hard not to smile. "Don't...stop." he says, a groan escaping his lips as you lap at the slit. You want him _begging_ you for more, need it more than anything right now. So you continue.

You body aches to be touched at this point, and you can feel your nipples straining for his hands; instead places a hand on your head and threads his fingers through your hair. You stay focused though, despite his delicious touch on your scalp lulling you momentarily. You slowly lick the underside of the shaft to the very tip, than quickly suck it into your mouth, and are rewarded with a loud gasp. "_More_..." you have him begging finally. Every so slowly suck back down, rolling your tongue around it as you go. Than, gently, you use your teeth top graze him as you work your way back up. He trembles and his grip on your hair tightens painfully, his shaft kicks in your mouth and grip.

His book falls out of his other hand, long since forgotten. You can't help but smile at the loud thud of the book as it hits the floor. He than threads his other fingers into your hair rubbing gently, muttering words to you. Never have you felt such power as this one moment with him.

He's close, you don't know how you know this, but you do. You work faster, pumping and sucking, sparing an occasional glance up his way, watching as he moves closer to the edge of his release. You decide to play a trick of your own, and gently cup his sac, rubbing the twin weights gently. You feel his response as his shaft kicks again in your mouth and he groans out "_**More!**_" Harder and faster you go, interchanging your fist and tongue on his shaft, your other hand on his sac. Than, you feel it.

Pulse after pulse of hot semen come rushing into your mouth, spraying at the back of your throat. You keep going, milking him for all he is worth, your reward is his gasps and groans. Even when he is finished you still gently lick him, trying your best to keep the grin off your face. He pushes you away panting loudly. "Your...reward, as promised." he manages to say between breaths.

Pulling you up, he beckons you to sit on his lap, his shaft semi-hard. He lazily touches your shoulder with one hand, running his fingers up and down the curve of your neck. "I saw your smile," he mentions softly, never taking his gaze away from the curve of your neck. "and I know you wished me to beg, for my pleasure. I shall make you beg even more in return for this insolence." he glances up into your eyes, anger burning in them. "Kings," he continues, holding his gaze at you, "_never_ beg, they get what they desire. And I shall have you writhing atop me, _**begging**_ with each thrust to make you come." He nips roughly at your neck, sucking hard, making you moan loudly and squirm. He chuckles at this and mutters "perhaps it will not be so hard to punish you after all."

He traces a single finger round a puckered nipple, teasing the tip left to right. You try your best, but fail to keep another moan hidden. You know if he placed that finger somewhere lower he'd find you dripping wet, your body weeping for release. Instead he keeps paying too much attention to your nipples, pinching and rolling them between his thumb and pointer. "Is this not what you want?" he asks you, looking into your slowly shutting eyes. "For me to pleasure you this way in return?" You can barely nod at this point, it feels so good to have his hands cupping your aching breasts, teasing little moans out of you, and making you ache so much more.

He leans in close, his mouth to your ear, and you can smell the delicious scent of pleasure well spent and his own scent combined. Your hands ache to clutch at his shoulders, to touch his chest beneath his clothing. To touch anything he offers. A sly smile as he sees the effect he is having on you s he whispers in your ear "I _know_ your desires...perhaps I will make some real?"

He slides one hand down your belly, lower still til he reaches the aching place you've longed to have touched by him. A "_please_" escapes your lips but you don't regret it. One finger circles your clit, rubbing til your head rolls back and your eyes slide shut. All to soon he takes it away, and you begin to protest, but instead he replaces it inside you. Slowly pushing its way deep inside.

"So wet, I see I've made you wait painfully for your reward." he does not seem the least bit sorry for this, as he stirs that one finger deep inside you. A gasp and moan are ripped from your throat as he begins to thrust, hitting your spot deep inside. You feel him beneath you, growing once more, excitement rushing through you at the mere thought of his thrusting finger being replaced with his delicious shaft.

Two fingers slide into you now, scissoring deep within as he kisses down your neck, a nip here and there. "Do you desire your reward, little one?" he says in your ear, sucking gently at the lobe. "**Yes!**" you cry out, clutching at his chest, not caring if he punishes you for the touch later on. He chuckles at this and replies "No...no I think I will make you wait, just a little bit more." He slides his fingers out, leaving you empty inside.

He brings them to his lips, drawing them into his mouth and sucks them clean. A soft moan escapes his lips. You're so close to the edge as you watch him do this, so close to your own release. "Oh no," he says noticing this "we can't have that just yet." Placing his hands on your hips he still you, and gently kisses your collar bone, lower past your sternum, and latches onto a breast. "_**Beg**_ for me, and I shall give you what you so desperately desire." he says.

And you do, you beg as if your life depended on it, because you need this. You need this release like you need air to breathe. He raises you a little and plunges you onto his shaft. A cry is ripped from you, and your body is onslaughted by his sheer size. He prepared you just enough to mix pleasure with pain as you slide ever so slowly down to the very base. You feel him hit home, to your sweet secret spot and gasp. But he doesn't allow you time to adjust.

He thrusts into hard and fast, groaning at the contact between you and him, and his hands tighten on your hips. "So tight," he murmurs. "So deliciously tight. I might have just spent right here and now if you hadn't pleasured me so well before." In and out he goes, pounding into you hard and fast, until all you hear is flesh slapping against flesh. There is no gentle, no easy lover's pace with him, and you _**love it**_. You love him in control, thrusting fiercely into you, the pain mingling with the pleasure, until you feel that coil deep inside you ready to spring. "My King, **please**!" you exclaim, the edge peering up at you, release in sight. You can barely contain yourself as he says the words you wanted to hear from him.

"Come for me."

In an instant, the coil releases and you feel yourself having the most shattering orgasm you have ever had in your life. He's right, there are no men like him, because no other has ever done this to you. You faintly hear him bark out his own release as your body milks him, and watch through the haze as he tumbles down his own passion. Those beautiful green eyes flash open as his head is thrown back in ecstasy. Once through you both breathe heavily, the air warm around you.

He pushes a lock of hair out of your face and smiles. "I was right to pick you," he says "perhaps I shall call upon you again when I am...bored." You linger for a moment, knowing deep down there was no love or passion behind any of this, merely a kings request. It doesn't matter though, because he will remember you face, and will pick you again and again. "Now," he says as he gently picks you up off of his limp member. 'Please redress, I am sure you have other tasks at hand."

You nod and gently, as best as your well used and pleasured body can do, to get dressed. "My liege." you say once when you are done, and turn to walk away. "One more thing." he calls out as you reach the door. You turn your head and reply "Yes, my King?"

"Come to me again, tonight when all are asleep. I have a feeling I will be requiring your... entertainment, once more." he says with that smug grin and his green eyes flash with dark mischief. You nod once, and as you leave you let a smile slip onto your face. You can't wait for tonight.


End file.
